Electrical connectors are commonly used for attaching electrical conductors, cables, wires, electrical metal tubing (EMT) or the like to an electric box, e.g. a junction box, outlet box, switch box, fuse box, or other similar type of electric box. Such known electrical connectors are either of a type that are secured to an electric box by a threaded lock nut or by means of a circular snap fit retaining ring of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,758; 6,444,907; 5,189,258; 5,266,050; 5,171,164; 2,744,769 and 1,483,218 for example. Reference is also made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,768,057 which is directed to a right angle type connector formed of a pair of sheet metal stampings fitted together and secured to an electrical box with a snap fit arrangement.
Also known are connectors formed as connector caps which are adapted to be fitted over the end of a conductor, cable or wires, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,387. Various other known efforts to facilitate the connection of an electrical conductor to an electric box are evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,043,432; 6,080,933; 6,114,630; 6,133,529; 6,194,661; 6,335,488; 6,352,439; 6,355,884; 6,444,907; 6,555,750; 6,604,400; 6,670,553; 6,737,584; 6,682,355; 6,780,029 and 6,849,803.